The New Order
by GivemeLove
Summary: The next generation of the golden trio and friends are now in Hogwarts. Love, suspense, action, and nargles galore! Review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: my first story. would love some reviews. disclaimer- do not own ANY HARRY POTTER!**

Victoire Weasley-  
>I can't believe this is my fifth year at Hogwarts! I have Teddy and my parents adore him! Maybe we should get married, or...do something else. Well, O.W.L. Exams are this year and it's going to be really rough. Maybe Teddy can help me. He got excellent marks on his.<p>

Dominique Weasley-  
>Quoting my pompous French mother, "Why can't you be more like your seester," or my dad who barely notices me at all, " Your sister did well with these mangled old books, they'll do you just as well,". Fourth year at Hogwarts and they expect me to be a little Vicky! I honestly sometimes wish I had my Auntie's time-turner and made my parents prevent having me! Well, at least Lorcan keeps writing. He really is a sweet guy. He's always sending a fancy thing from his grandfather. For example, the Deathly Hallows necklace was his and is now mine. I'll ask Uncle Harry what it's supposed to mean (even though I've heard the story at least one hundred times).<p>

Louis Weasley-  
>This year shall be my first year at Hogwarts. I can't say I'm too excited. It's all Dad ever talks about and it gets kind of annoying. I hope I at least am in Gryffindor house. That would make me less irritated. I wonder if I'll like the school. Vicky and Dominique seem to like it. Why shouldn't I? Well, if I don't, I hear Durmstrang's got a few open spots.<p>

Molly Weasley-  
>i hate my father! He still won't let anything go! I swear if he bothers me once more I will use the Imperius Curse on him until his nose bleeds! So what if I'm a Ravenclaw? Better than those lousy, half-ass jobs Hufflepuffs. Or worse, Slytherin! And even though it's my fifth year, Michelle Hemingway said I had a shot as Head Girl! I have potential!<p>

Lucy Weasley-  
>Honestly, Hogwarts should just get rid of any stupid Slytherin in that stupid school! Stupid Cyrus Goodwin with his stupid baby-blue eyes and his stupid wavy, dirty blonde hair and his stupid killer smile! Thanks a lot teenage hormones! Fourth year is going to be such a drag. He'll be looking hotter and even more stupid than ever! I miss him so much...<p>

Fred Weasley-  
>That trip to Salem was so worth it! I met the most amazing people, and the best girl in the world. Stephanie Jones. She has to be the brightest and most beautiful witch in America!<p>

Roxanne Weasley-  
>Fred is obsessed! He was begging Mum and Dad to stay in Salem the entire trip back. Now he's just dropping really obvious hints. What they haven't told Fred is that the Tri-Wizard Tournament is this year, but this time we're playing schools from everywhere! France, Bulgaria...and America.<p>

Rose Weasley-  
>My parents are daft! They think that if I go out with Scorpius that I'll get hurt. Well, I'm not because we're already together! This is going to bite my dear OLD dad right in the ass before he can say, "Avada Kedavra,". This year will be my best year ever!<p>

Hugo Weasley-  
>I know about Scorpius and Rosie! This is so going to make her my slave this year!<p>

James Potter-  
>I swear if I hear another word about Potions, Herbology, or anything else related to school, I will scream and add my screams with Cornish Pixies! Albus is lucky. He doesn't have dad riding his ass about everything and anything! I hope Lily doesn't feel this way during first year.<p>

Albus Potter-  
>Dad is giving James all the attention and I'm basically the invisible boy around him. I asked him to pass me the sugar bowl at breakfast, and he was so angry with James because of his bad marks in Divination last year. I had to get poor Lily to get it and she couldn't reach it! It took her more than a minute to reach it, then i got up and just took it.<p>

Lily Potter- First year will be the best. But here's a secret; I don't want to be in Gryffindor. I want to be somewhere else. Maybe...Slytherin.

Teddy Lupin-  
>My life feels...somewhat complete. I'm a prefect and I'm on the Quidditch team and I have a super hot girlfriend! But I feel like there's something that everyone forgot to tell me. There's a secret buried deep under everything else about that no one is brave enough to dig up. Why couldn't I be born knowing?<p>

Lysander Scamander-  
>Roxanne. How can I describe such a girl? No matter how hard I try, I can't get her out of my bloody head! I truly have fallen for her. But she's definitely out of my league. It's almost like...a nargle loving a phoenix. Oh, but what a beautiful phoenix she is.<p>

Lorcan Scamander-  
>I have been writing Dominique a lot this summer. It's fun to listen to her; she always has something to talk about. She's very nice, but also very misunderstood. Someone just needs to listen to her.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy-  
>Mum and Dad are still pissed at me for dating a blood traitor; mostly Dad. He keeps talking about "clearing up the family name" and "being with a Weasley will ruin it all." Bullshit, he just can't get over the fact that it's no longer exclusive in the Slytherin House. At least Mum is a tad bit supportive. She's always been neutral in our family fights.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Victoire-  
>"You alright there Vic?<br>Victoire Weasley was staring at her parents waving them off to another year at Hogwarts. Her mother's cheeks were bright red and eyes drenched with tears. Victoire had a tear trailing down her cheek as well. Teddy was right next to her.  
>"I'm alright, Ted, I'm alright," said Victoire.<br>She was sitting across from her best friend from Gryffindor, Juliet Kingsley. Next to Juliet was a few of Teddy's Hufflepuff friends.  
>"So Teddy, I heard you got a knew Firebolt," exclaimed the Hufflepuff.<br>Juliet and Victoire glanced at each other in a "Wow, Boys" sort of way. Victoire glanced back out the window. They had already left King's Cross and all she saw was just daylight making it's way across the mountains.

Dominique-  
>"I'm telling you, I think he likes me. He kept writing me this summer. That means something, right?"<br>Dominique Weasley was sitting in the compartment with all her other Gryffindor friends. Next to her sat Daisy and Iris Finnigan (Lavender Brown's twin girls) and the two across from her sat Lyra Thomas (Parvati Patil's daughter) and Kathryn Robertson. They were all eager with anticipation to here all about Dominique's summer romance. "Did you ever get to see him?" asked Lyra.  
>"No, his parents have been rebuilding his grandfather's house ever since he died. But he gave this to me!"<br>She pulled out the Deathly Hallows medallion from under her sweater. She had it on every day since Lorcan sent it to her.

"Didn't that belong to his grandfather?" asked Andrea.  
>"Yes, but it was for anyone who wanted to give it someone. He didn't want to be reminded of the terrible times when my parents and everyone else mastered the Hallows."<br>And after that, silence fell for about five minutes. "So, is he taking you to the Yule Ball?" asked Abigail.  
>"I think so, but he might be real shy about it. I kept dropping hints but he won't even pick them up!" Dominique put her head on her fist and gave a nice big grunt. The girls agreed with her and said things like, "the nerve," or, "that slimy git!"<br>"But he gave you that necklace. That must mean something, right?" asked Kathryn.  
>"I don't know Kat," said Dominique, "I just don't know."<p>

Rose-  
>Rose was sitting in the far off compartment that was used by her parents and her Uncle Harry during their years at Hogwarts. She was nervously pulling at her clothes and covering the compartment as a vacant one to make sure no one saw her. When she was done, she just sat there waiting. Alone. Then, she saw a figure opening the door.<br>"Finally," exclaimed Rose. "Did anybody see you?"  
>"No I think we're good."<br>It was Scorpius Malfoy.  
>"Finally," said Rose.<br>She leaned jumped into Malfoy's arms and kissed him so passionately. She let go, lead her lips toward his ear and said, "I have something this time."  
>Malfoy put her down and looked at her eyes. They made a few flirtatious blinks and were saying, "I want you now."<br>He responded with an "are you sure about this" look. She gave a reassuring seductive nod. Malfoy turned around and took down the radio he hid in the way back of the top shelf. He turned the small dial and it turned on a song called Nick Cave's, "O'Children". He put the radio on the ledge and turned around for a brief second, and when he turned back to face Rose, she had on nothing but the blue ribbons in her hair.


	3. Chapter 2

Lily-  
>The long line of first years were gradually moving upward to the podium in the Great Hall. A small man with gray hair called out names in a very husky voice. Lily watched her friends go into Gryffindor House being greeted by the happily awaited house. "Potter, Lily," said the little man. Lily walked up shaking up to the podium and sat down. She felt a giant old hat on her head. The hat gave a rather heavy cough and dust spattered out. "Alright," said the hat. Lily kept thinking to herself, "Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin,"<br>"Seriously?" asked the hat. Lily nodded her head.  
>"Slytherin!"<br>The Gryffindor House was already prepared for Lily's grand entrance, but they just stood there astonished by how beamed Lily was.

Lucy-  
>Lucy Weasley had her head down during the entire feast. She looked up only once to see the face of Cyrus Goodwin, Slytherin fifth year. He caught her eye, gave a bit of a smirk, and Lucy turned away, and her face went into complete focus on her potatoes. She was carving little (what she attempted to be) hearts into the potatoes with her fork until her focus was broken by a tap on her shoulder. It was Lily.<br>She whispered to Lucy, "Cyrus wants me to give this to you," she said giving her a piece of folded parchment.  
>"Thanks, Lil," said Lucy. She pat her on the shoulder and sent her off. She looked on either side of her and carefully opened the note that read, "Come see me in the Forbidden Forest at 10:30."<br>Lucy folded the parchment in to an even smaller piece and shoved it into her pocket.

James-  
>Albus and James Potter strutted towards the Slytherin table and pulled Lily out of her conversation with two other Slytherin first year's. "Can we talk?" asked James.<br>"Now," added Albus.  
>Lily awkwardly strode with them outside the Great Hall and into the foyer.<br>"What do you want?" she asked impatiently. "What joke are you trying to pull on us. It's not funny. Believe me I'm half Weasley and I know whether or not something is funny," said James.  
>"I'm tired of living up to Mum and Dad's expectations. You should be too. So, I decided, why the Hell not? It's not against the law and I know that Slytherin has a bad reputation but it doesn't have the same people it did when Mum and Dad were in school."<br>"Listen, I understand you're tired of it. But, why Slytherin? You couldn't have lowered your standards any more than that!" exclaimed Albus.  
>"Okay, I don't care what you two think right now. So if you don't mind, my new friends are waiting. At the Slytherin table!"<br>She angrily fast-walked away and again, James and Albus stood there. Stunned.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy-  
>Lucy pulled out something that Uncle Harry gave to her on her fourteenth birthday. His Invisibility Cloak. She ran down the switching staircase and slowed down every time Professor Garland, Divination. She got past the guard dog, Pim, and believe it or not, he didn't smell her perfume. She pulled off the cloak as soon as she got out of the gates. She got so excited that she found herself running to the trees. She found herself inside a glade. There was a boulder that was big enough for her to sit on, so she did. She waited, and waited, and waited. 10:40. She stood up and turned around. Circling and circling and she still found nothing. "Stop spinning, Alice, you'll find yourself in a rabbit hole."<br>It was Cyrus, hiding behind a tree.  
>"Why did you want to see me now? Out of all times, now?" asked Lucy.<br>"I was busy. Really busy. Even if we did keep in touch, I wouldn't be doing it often and you'd get angry," he explained.  
>"I already am angry," she bluntly said. "I know that and I'm sorry. Just listen to me carefully. I wanted to talk, honest."<br>Walking her way he took his big hands and stroked her long red hair. She shivered a bit and looked up at him. His eyes were staring right through her. But then she regained her strength and stiffened herself.  
>"Did you forget what happened last year? At all?" "Absolutely not. You kept appearing over and over and over again in my mind. In my dreams. EVERYWHERE!"<br>"I felt the same thing. But I'm still angry.  
>"I know. I'd like you to stay that way. It makes you extra cute."<br>Cyrus pulled Lucy inward and kissed her so fiercely that Lucy lost total balance in her limbs and fell in his arms. Passion was igniting. Sparks were flying (literally because there were fireflies in the air that night). Love was definitely in the air. They both fell to the ground, but it barely hurt because nothing could ruin this moment.  
>"So, what does this mean?" asked Lucy.<br>"What does what mean?" asked Cyrus. "This," she pointed out their position on the ground. "What would you call it?"  
>"A great start to our story," he responded with a smile.<br>"That is so cliche," she said, "but it's sweet."

Hugo-  
>It was morning. Hugo Weasley ran out of his dormitory and into the Gryffindor Common Room. In there he found his sister, Rose talking with their cousin, Fred. Hugo had a sly grin on his face and was eager to black mail Rose. That sounded okay with him even if he did know how sick it actually was. Hugo walked over with swagger in his step and graciously asked for a moment with Rose.<br>"What do want?" said Rose.  
>"Tell me what you've been up to, Rosie," he started. "I feel like we need to talk about our lives more."<br>Rose gave a suspicious look at him and squinted a bit.  
>"I'm...fine. Is there something you wanted to talk about in particular?"<br>"Actually, now that you mention it there is. You see, as my job as a younger brother it is my duty to annoy you as much as I possibly can. This job consists of doing things that get on your nerves like filling your perfume bottle with polyjuice potion, rummaging through your underwear drawer...reading your diary," he raised his eyebrows a quarter of an inch.  
>Rosie widened her eyes so big that you could see every detail of color in them. "You didn't," she whispered fiercely.<br>"Oh, I did," he laughed out, "and it's going to get you in so much trouble once Mum and Dad find out."  
>"You are not going to tell them!" she shouted. Almost everyone in the common room could hear her, but went back to their own conversations.<br>"Well, I could tell them or you could just do as I say for the rest of the semester."  
>"Fine! Anything to get you from telling them. Do you know how angry they'd be? They'd send me to prison camp or some other school where I have no friends!"<br>"I know. That's the beauty of it," he chuckled out. He then let out a malicious laugh so loud that people were getting a little concerned by what was going on with the two of them.  
>"But remember, if you don't do everything I say, you can kiss your little boy toy goodbye before Mum and Dad will file charges for sexual harassment."<br>Rose's nostrils flared up the size of balloons and was prepared to give him a ranting speech about how she is so much better than him and that she doesn't have to take it. But what good would it do? He had actually gotten to her. He had never done that before. Rose walked back over to Fred. "Everything okay with you two?" he asked.  
>"You could call it that," said Rose.<br>"Or I could say that Hugo has something shady up his sleeve and he's blackmailing you," Fred added.  
>"That too. Whatever works for you," she said and walked off.<p>

Lysander-  
>"Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light," Lysander Scamander started singing to himself. He sat at the Ravenclaw table tapping his foot to the beet of, "El Tango de Roxanne".<br>"Would you stop daydreaming?" asked his brother, Lorcan Scamander. "We have to stay focused. Quidditch tryouts are this weekend and we need to be prepared."  
>Lysander was still thinking. Thinking and humming. Humming and thinking. Lorcan rolled his eyes and leaned over and said.<br>"I think I just saw a nargle," he fibbed.  
>"WHAT? Where?" asked Lysander. All his distractions were gone and he was anticipated to see a nargle.<br>"Will you pay attention. Please?" "Sorry. It's just that, she's so beautiful!"  
>"Quit your wining. You spent the entire summer doing that and it made me sick. The only person I could have a civilized conversation with is Dominique Weasley. Not that it wasn't unpleasant, but you're so lovesick that it makes me sick sick!"<br>"Sorry. I'll stop."  
>They both nodded their heads and started talking Quidditch.<br>"So, you going out for Keeper again?" asked Lysander.  
>"I don't know. I think I want to be a Seeker."<br>"You know you're going to have a lot of competition against you don't you?"  
>"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"<br>"Yeah, I guess."

Rose-  
>Rose was looking both ways to make sure that no one was noticing her signals for Malfoy. She finally caught his eye. She raised her eyebrows and motioned her head out of the Great Hall. Scorpius responded with a subtle nod. She got out of her seat and held out the number ten on her fingers. She waited outside the door. Ten seconds later, there was Scorpius. "What's up?" he asked.<br>"My stupid brother found us out."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, and now I'm like his slave or something."  
>"Well let me talk to him,"<br>"No that'll just give him a better reason to tell my parents."  
>Scorpius did a semi-pace around Rose and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he said, "I can't believe this got out."<br>"Well you know what happens with secrets. They blow up in your face!"  
>"I know, but this was supposed to last longer."<br>The next bell rang for class. Rose started to walk away, but felt something pull her back. It was Scorpius's hand.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"You forgot something."  
>"What?" she looked around.<br>"This," he leaned in and kissed her.  
>They departed and Rose felt a smile on her face, even though she was not in the mood for it.<br>"Thanks. I needed that."


	5. Chapter 4

Albus-

Albus Potter walked into potions class alone. He found himself a seat in the back so he could go unnoticed.

'Geez, I hope no one sits next me. Usually when that happens they have other friends in class and start talking up a storm,' he thought.

Suddenly, a fairly tall girl sat next to him. She had a peacock feather in her hair and she had a small heart-shaped mole on her left cheek bone.

'Great. Another obnoxious teen witch. Just what I need.'

She turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. Her eyes were a piercing brown and her skin was a golden tan. Not like a fake tan, but a natural gold.

"Hi, can we split your ink. I'm running out."

Albus didn't even bother to look at her and just handed her the ink. He mumbled something that sounded like 'sure'.

Professor Montgomery walked in. He was a rather tall and skinny man that was going balled.

"Alright, this quarter we will be discussing curing potions." He went on and on about antiserums from acne to broken bones.

"Now the person that is sitting next to you will be your permanent partner for the year."

Albus and the girl looked at each other, followed by an awkward stare-down.

"I'm Camila De la Vega," said the girl. She extended her hand.

"Albus Potter." He did the same.

They looked away from each other and started staring at inanimate objects like their quills or a desk in front of them.

"So...I guess we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other this year, are we?" she started off.

"I guess so," said Albus.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Kind of," he said without looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and grimaced a bit. She clenched her knuckles and bit her lip and got ready to say something but Professor Montgomery continued with the lecture.

Lily-

Lily Potter sat in History of Magic braiding the strand of hair that she could see. Tying it and untying it.

"Miss Potter, will you tell me why you won't pay attention?"

It was Professor Bernard was the new History of Magic professor. She was a little woman with bushy black hair with little arms.

"I was...I just..." Lily started off, but couldn't finish. She looked down and pretended to work.

'Give it three weeks, just three weeks and you can see if you actually handle this class.'

"Oh no, it's a requirement," said a voice.

Lily looked around startled. It was a fellow Slytherin. It was a skinny black boy.

"How did you know what I thought?" asked Lily

"Ekene Zambini, pleased to meet you." He extended a hand.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Have you ever heard of an Animagus?"

"No."

"Well you see an Animagus is when a wizard transforms into the body of an animal."

"Oh, and I'm guessing you're like a cat or something?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually yes, I am," he said completely seriously.

"Well, it sounds like total rubbish to me."

"You'll learn about it in third year Transfiguration."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked back at Professor Bernard. She was talking about the founding of Hogwarts.

'If only this class were more interesting,' she thought to herself

"Ms. Potter, will you answer me this one question?" asked Professor Bernard. Lily Potter quickly lifted her head. She awkwardly either eyes on either sides of the room. She didn't know what to say other than, "Um...yeah?"

"What was the language did Salazar Slytherin know how to speak with a particular animal?"

Lily had no idea. Her dad told her once in a while but it slipped her mind every time he talked about it. Before she could answer she was interupted by Zambini.

"I believe it was Parseltongue, sir," he said proudly.

"Yes, it was Mr. Zambini. Although I called Ms. Potter I believe I will give you a warning on how to not interrupt your fellow classmates."

"Yes, sir."

Lily looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

'This will be interesting,' she thought.

"I heard that. It wasn't very nice." said Zambini.

Molly-

It was lunchtime and Molly Weasley was talking on and on about how much she was dreading to hear about the status at home of her dear old dad.

"He is such a dinosaur. He still won't let things go!"

Michelle Hemingway had heard this story over and over again. She nearly bent her fork in half with the anger and frustration sent through her fist.

"Again, I have heard this story since Tuesday. Your father and you share the same genes it's almost scary and hypocritical."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am saying is that your father can't let go that you're in Ravenclaw but you can't let go that he can't let go of it. It's so childish! Make up with the grey-haired demon!"

"Okay fine. I will make up with my arse of a father and we'll live happily ever after and the population of nargles will boost and everyone will never die!"

Michelle's eyes were twitching with frustration. She was about to rant, but held her breath and said, "Okay first of all, don't get fresh with me. Secondly, it wouldn't hurt if you tried. Thirdly, what in the name of Merlin's beard is a nargle?"

Molly rolled her eyes and looked the other way. She had her eye on Lily in the Slytherin crowd.

'Why would Lily choose Slytherin?'

"What are you looking at?" said Michelle.

"I'm just confused."

"By..."

"There's someone crooked in the Slytherin house. And they've got a plan and drag my cousin into it. I can feel it."

Michelle looked over and saw Lily talking up a storm with a Slytherin first year.

"She looks fine."

"She wore the same face when my father gave her a stuffed unicorn for her birthday."

"Well most little girls like unicorns."

"It was when she turned 12."

Molly looked back again. Lily was laughing hysterically. That was also what she would do when she lied.


	6. Chapter 5

Dominique-

Walking to Defense Against The Dark Arts, Dominique Weasley was alone. She was late again.

"Psssst! Dominique!"

Dominique rapidly turned around and saw Lorcan. She threw her bag across the hall and ran over to Lorcan to hug him. She jumped into his arms and they embraced tightly. He released her onto the ground. She was still smiling.

"How are you? Why didn't you talk to me on the train? Where HAVE you been?" she rambled on.

Before she could speak again he put his index finger to her mouth.

"Will you do me the biggest favor and skip class with me?" he asked. His deep blue eyes were penetrating through her soul. She felt completely breathless and instead of shouting, "YES!", as if he just proposed, she decided to nod instead. He extended his arm and she locked hers in with his. They went near the Herbology area and took a walk through the new pergola.

"How's your family? Your mother in particular," asked Dominique.

"Alright. Mom's good at masking her emotions. You can hardly tell she's grieving at all,"

"She must be devastated, though. Losing her father must be terribly awful. I truly am sorry," she continued.

"She kind of knew that when your family sent all those things to us."

"My parents were friends of hers and love her very much." She thought to herself 'And I'm so desperately in love with you,' but she didn't have the guts to get around to say it.

"She really likes you," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she thinks that you have...'Spunk'," he said in air quotes.

"Spunk?"

"Yeah, you know her." They both looked at each other and laughed simultaneously.

They left the pergola and sat under the giant tree near the lake. They had already missed twenty minutes of class just laughing and goofing off.

"You're wearing the necklace," Lorcan pointed out. At first Dominique didn't know what he was talking about, but looked down and saw her Deathly Hallows pendant hanging from her neck.

"Oh, yeah...I um," she started with. She was blushing and felt her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach.

"I didn't think you'd wear it."

"Well, you did give it to me and that's the purpose for a necklace, you know to wear around your neck." She was going nowhere.

Lorcan was nodding his head and acting like he was interested in her rambling. Really, he was laughing on the inside.

"I'm going to need a bigger shovel, aren't I?"

"Why is that?" he said through laughter.

"For the hole that I'm digging right now," she laughed out.

They fell down laughing hysterically and lay down next to each other. There hands were close enough to touch. Their heads drifted over so they were face to face. Dominique stared into his eyes and saw that this was an opportune moment.

Lorcan rolled over to on his side and put his head on his hand. Dominique was still looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well," she said while turning over on her stomach,"you wrote me all summer. Those letters meant a lot to me. I never really talked to anyone except you at all and I'm thankful that I could do that with someone other than my crazy family."

"I feel the same way. It was nice to have a friend," he said.

Dominique's heart that was in the pit of her stomach got raised back up and was used as a punching bag. Lorcan saying that to her was like a slap in the face. And instead of yelling at him like she should have, she just said, "Right. Friend."

Teddy-

Teddy Lupin was asleep in his bed tossing and turning. He was dreaming. In this dream, he kept seeing a tall, raggedy, ginger-haired man with a small woman, much younger than he. They were with his grandparents and they were huddled around a crib. Teddy could see that this wasn't only a dream, it was a memory of someone's. Those people were his parents.

"Remus, he's a darling," said Teddy's grandmother.

"He's got your hair, Tonks," said Teddy's grandfather.

"I know, Daddy. Best of all, he looks a lot like his father." She looked up at the tall man and smiled. He took his long arms and threw them around her and kissed her forehead.

"And, he's going to be just like his mother," said Remus.

Remus turned around and took the small baby. He took it out onto the porch and Teddy followed him. Remus sat on an old rocker outside holding the small baby in his arms, rocking back and forth. Then, he began to speak.

"You know, son, one day you will be a great and memorable person. I know it. After all, you are a Lupin and a Tonks." The little baby made a cooing noise and Remus looked down at him and continued.

"I know that it's a bit premature to be saying this since you are so young now, but I am so proud of you. Your mother is too. Because if we're not here to see you get on the train to Hogwarts, or win your first Quidditch match, graduated, see you get married to the woman of your dreams, or our first grandchild, I will always be proud of you. You will be a remarkable man someday. I can see it now." Remus looked into the sky and saw looked at the stars.

"But, there's also something you should know about me. I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you, but seeing that you won't be able to remember this."

But then, something happened. There was a slight echoing noise. Remus's voice was fading away and the image of Teddy's father vanished. Teddy shouted at the top of his lungs, "No, Father!"

All of a sudden, everything was gone. Teddy closed his eyes, opened them once more and found himself where he had really been. He was in his room with his four roommates, although Teddy wasn't on the bed. He was on the floor.

"Oi! Teddy! You alright?" asked an awoken Hufflepuff.

Teddy was still dazed and confused and looked up to see that his fall was bound to wake someone up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

He got up from the floor and looked into the mirror. His hair was a color he had never seen before. It was a sad blue color. Teddy layed down in his bed and looked outside the window. The stars had looked the same as they did in his dream. Peaceful. After that, Teddy didn't sleep the entire night, and wore the same expression on his face when he had awoken from his dream the other night throughout his breakfast the next day.

Victoire-

Victoire was browsing through the library and found Teddy reading a book on magical creatures. She slowly snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. She whispered into his ear, "Guess who."

Teddy chuckled and with that came a smile.

"Well, I just don't know. You're gonna have to kiss me so I can find out,"

Vicky still had her hands on his eyes. She pulled out his chair, sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Is it you, Emily O'Brien?"

Vicky took her hands off his eyes and he made a sarcastic sigh.

"Why would you ever think that slut was me?"

He avoided that answer and continued his work.

"I heard that you fell out of bed last night? Are you okay?"

Teddy looked up at her and looked back down at his paper. He had tried to forget the dream he had.

"I'm fine," he lied again.

"No you're not. I can tell when you lie. You have this little nostril flare and you constantly check your hair if it doesn't show any obvious signs of you being dishonest. So, Teddy Lupin, you tell me what happened last night."

Teddy found himself in a situation he could not get himself out of. So, he grasped it and began to tell about the dream.

"And the funny thing is, I have absolutely no idea who he really is. I mean I never really knew them when my brain could develop complete words and images. I mean my farthest memory is when I came over to your parents house that one summer," he said.

Vicky felt butterflies everywhere.

"What do remember from that?" He didn't answer and continued his story.

"What was odd was that he kept looking at the sky," he continued.

"Well, maybe there was a storm coming."

"We were on a porch with a ceiling."

"Maybe he..." she was going to say something but looked down at the page Teddy was reading. Werewolves. Vicky's chest felt tight and her eyes were bulging out of her sockets.

"What's the matter?" said Teddy.

Vicky's head bolted up toward Teddy. 'What if he's a Werewolf? What if his father passed it down? Is it a birth rite? I only got to see him during summers and he is very very to himself,' she thought to herself.

"I just realized that I have an essay due in Potions and it is due tomorrow," she lied.

"On the first week of school?"

"Well, you know him, he's a total hard ass," she lied again and took her bags and walked quickly out of the library. Then, when out of eyesight, she ran as fast as she could. She ran out of the castle, past the lake, past Quidditch field, and finally tripped over a rock near the Whomping Willow. She got her face off the ground and and sat holding on to her legs near her face. She rocked back and forth and broke down. He was a werewolf. But how could she know for sure?


	7. Chapter 6

Rose-

After dinner, Rosie ran up the stairs into her room. She rummaged through her wardrobe and found a pair of dirty pajamas but they could suffice one more night of sleep. Then, she heard a tap. She turned around and didn't see anything. There it was again. She turned around and found a small messenger owl with a tiny note. She opened the window and the tiny owl dropped the note onto her pillow. Rosie turned back and found a tiny bag of oats and fed it to the owl. Rosie unrolled the scroll of parchment and a red rose fell out. She picked it up and sniffed it and she felt a grin on her face. She put the rose in a tall glass of water and went back to her bed to retrieve the note. It read,

"My Rosie,

Meet me in the Room of Requirement,"

"The Room of Requirement? What's that?" she asked. She continued to read.

"You'll know where it is. I have a special surprise for you. And wear something super sexy. I'll be the handsome devil in black.

-S.M.

P.S. A rose for my Rose."

Rose felt weak at the knees even if he wasn't there. She threw off her pajamas and slipped on her nicest lingerie and very few layers. She stowed the note away in her little box with all her other love notes. She put on her robe, took her wand and went over to James's dorm. James was reading The Daily Prophet and looked up.

"Yes?" he said.

"I need to borrow your map," said Rose.

James looked on either side of the room and said, "What map?"

"Don't play dumb with me, James. I know about the map your father got from Uncle Fred and Uncle George. My father's mouth is as big as Sasquatch," she said.

James got up and pulled out his wand and said, "Accio map."

Suddenly, a map popped into his hands. "Take good care of this. Oh, and where are you going?"

"None of your business." She reached over for the map but James pulled it back even farther. She rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"Fine! I'm going to see someone."

"Who?"

"That's none of your business." She snatched the map before he could take it and walked away. She looked at the map and chanted the words, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map opened. There was a pathway from Gryffindor common room to the second floor.

After walking for a half hour, Rose hit a dead end. That is, until a door appeared. She looked at it suspiciously and slowly walked toward it. She twisted the knob and there was Scorpius. She ran into his arms and started kissing him.

"So, what's the surprise?" she asked.

Scorpius took out a box and opened it. It was a ring. Not a diamond ring, but a ring.

"It's my family emblem. I want you to wear it on a chain around your neck."

Rose found herself speechless. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he said. Rose looked up and they started passionately kissing. Scorpius picked her up in bridal position and placed her on a bed with rose petals all over. They were both on there knees on the bed. Rose's hand traveled across Scorpius's face and down his chest all the way to his pants. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground, and started kissing him again. Her head fell on the pillow with Scorpius on top of her.

Rose opened her eyes and shot back out of the bed and saw that the map was still open.

"Wait a sec," she said.

She pulled out her wand, placed it on the map and said, "Mischief managed."

Lucy-

The Astronomy Tower. It had been damaged a bit during the war, but it still had it's perks. The balcony still looked as romantic as it truly was. The overview of Hogwarts was still there. Lucy took an interest into it. It was her way of escaping.

A small creek up the stairs shook her. She looked over to see who was there and found Cyrus. She smiled and timidly made her way towards his. The butterflies in her stomach were turning into giant birds that were wanting to escape their cages. Cyrus, on the other hand was suave and sexy and had no fear. Well, maybe just a little.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What are you kidding? I love stars," he looked around,"and charred rubble," he chuckled. Lucy laughed a little, then looked up at Cyrus. He was so nervous. That really made her want to laugh. She walked slowly toward him. Closer, closer...they kissed. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. 'Damn, he's so gorgeous! Wow, his tongue tastes like candy!' She pulled away genteelly. Her head was down and she could hardly look at him because she knew what he wanted now.

"I can't. Not up here at least," she said. She looked up and saw the disappointment on his face.

"But you said you like being surprised and-"

"And I also said I like romance and an actual boyfriend. So far, you haven't announced there being an "us," or a "you and I," at all. I need know that you are willing to be with me and not so scared to tell your friends about me."

This time she meant it. You could tell because she wasn't stuttering or looking at her feet the entire time while she talked.

Cyrus started to pull away from Lucy and started pacing. Sweat started pouring down his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and said, "I can't."

Lucy stood in shock. Not that she wasn't expecting it, but she didn't think he wouldn't fight her for it.

"And why can't you?" she asked in a stern tone.

"Because...I have a girlfriend back home,"

An eyebrow raised from Lucy's face. Her fists clenched, teeth grinding, legs feeling like they'd been cut off. And worse, she was just an accessory.

"Leave. Leave now and don't talk to me ever again," she said.

"But listen, I have to explain," he began.

"Oh, I think you've explained yourself enough." Tears were running down her face. She did her best to put on her brave face, but it was no use. She was devastated.

"Fine."

Cyrus walked away. Lucy turned around. 'Don't look back. Don't look back.' She just kept telling herself that.

"Don't look back." She turned around. He was gone.

Lucy fell down on her knees and sobbed hysterically. Then, it started raining. Lucy walked onto the balcony and felt the raindrops fall on her one by one. They hurt, but not as much as what she felt right now. In fact, she barely felt any of it. The figurative punch in the stomach she received paralyzed her body.

Roxanne-

"Roxanne...Roxanneeeee...". Lysander. Lysander?

Roxanne was in a floor length goddess dress. They were in a glade in the Forbidden Forest. Roxanne ran into Lysander's arms and he spun her around with their heads so close to kiss.

"My love, how did you find me?" asked Roxanne.

"I knew that you would be here." She smiled. There was a unicorn standing right beside him. She extended her hand and it started sniffing her hand.

"It's really beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it. I found her stranded near the Whomping Willow."

Roxanne took her hand down and started pacing. "The intruders are coming to Hogwarts in a week. My brother will be swoomed by his Lady Stephanie and school will be ruined."

Lysander came up behind her and locked his arms around her. "You have nothing to worry about. Those Americans, or French, or whatever they are have absolutely nothing on you."

She turned around and found it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She brushed her hand across his face and kissed his lips genteelly.

"Lets get married," she exclaimed.

Lysander's expression turned into worry. "But, your parents. They've arranged for you to marry Lord Robert MacMillan."

Roxanne turned away and walked to the Cyprus tree. "My parents finally got what they wanted. Money. That's all they ever think of me as. The easy way out."

Lysander followed her and took her hands, "You are so much more than that, my lovely." Then he started kissing her hands. She fell into his arms and he just held her.

"What will we do? I love you." Then the echo of that traveled through the entire glade.

Roxanne woke up. "Of course. Just a dream." She lay back down wishing it were real.


	8. Chapter 7

Scorpius-

"Wake up! Wake up, Scorpius!" said Rose.

Scorpius awoke from his lovely liaison with his lady lover. He sat up and stretched and looked at Rose. She was already dressed. Scorpius looked a little confused, though. "How did you get your clothes?"

"Don't ask. It was really hard."

Scorpius nodded and put on the clothes that he was wearing the night before. No one could really tell because everybody wore the same thing in their house. Rose was adjusting her tie in the mirror and Scorpius snuck up behind her and started kissing her neck. Rose genteelly nudged him off, but he kept going.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, brush your teeth or something!"

Scorpius made a puppy face and Rose rolled her eyes and kissed him. The childish smile appeared on his face again.

"Listen, I know that I told you that the ring was the surprise, but it wasn't," said Scorpius.

Rose turned around, "What is it?" she said.

"I was thinking about not going away with my parents for Christmas. I was thinking about just spending time with you."

Rose's eyes were twinkling with excitement, "Of course!" she exclaimed.

She ran into his arms and practically killed him with her embrace. The first bell rang.

"I have to go. Until later, then?" she said.

"Until later," he said and kissed her hand.

Lily-

In Defense Against The Dark Arts, Lily was writing her father instead of taking notes (typical Slytherin). She took out her eagle feather quill and started writing.

Father,

Hogwarts isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I made a few new friends and I think that I might want to be a prefect my fifth year. How's life at home? James and Albus aren't too thrilled that I made Slytherin, but I know that you don't mind. It's like what you said to Albus his first year, "The Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young wizard." Well, I wouldn't call myself wonderful or spectacular, but I'm not that bad. My favorite class so far is Herbology. The teacher claims that he knows you. He says I look just like Mum (not that I don't get that every day. I'm like her clone). Yesterday I learned that if you feed the gamekeeper dog, Pim, any human food, he'll beg for more. I know you truly miss the old gamekeeper, but the new one isn't half bad. I wish to have met whoever you used to call him, Hagrid was it? I am currently not a fan of History of Magic. It's so boring because it happened at least a billion years ago. They won't talk about the war at Hogwarts because, "That's for the seventh years!", quoting my teacher. Don't worry, nothing shady is going on here. Please write me soon!

With Love,

Lily

P.S.- What on earth is an Animagus?

She folded the parchment and sealed it in the envelope she sneaked away.

Roxanne-

"Psst! Lorcan!" said Roxanne.

Lorcan turned around and found Roxanne behind one of the columns. Lorcan nonchalantly walked over, a bit confused.

"Yeah?"

Roxanne looked around and pulled Lorcan to the side where no one could see them. "I have to ask you something."

"If this is about going to the Yule Ball with me I already know someone who really wants to go with you."

Roxanne broke focus and raised her brow. "Who?"

"Um...uhh...Lysander?"

Roxanne sighed, "I can't go with him, I'm going with Robert, remember? My boyfriend."

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "I know."

"Look, I wanted to ask you about Lysander, though. You see, I have these recurring dreams."

Lorcan stopped her right there and covered his ears, "I this is about you shagging with my brother than you've come to the wrong person."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and sighed, "Will you grow up? That's not what it's about. I mean it was romantic and stuff, but I never thought of him that way. But, now I think I might," she whispered.

"Will you elaborate on that, please?"

"I can't. Robert and I are exclusive-ish now," she hesitated.

"You hesitated on that. You don't really care about him, do you?" he said.

"I do so!" she yelled. "A bit. He's nice to me."

Lorcan nodded his head and had a giant sarcastic grin on his face. "You want to be with Lysander instead of Robert, right?"

"I didn't say that I wanted to be with him," she said.

"But you implied it."

"I did no such thing!"

Lorcan started laughing at her facial expression. She was blushing and her eyes were open wide with embarrassment.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I'd trade in Robert for something nicer, like Lysander, but I can't do it now."

"Well you're going to have to figure out a way to because Lysander is very sensitive. If you hurt him he'll be crushed." Lorcan walked away and Roxanne stood there nervously.

Fred-

"Mail call!" said the stubby man with the husky voice.

Fred was tapping his finger very loudly that Rose was forced to put his finger flat on the table. "Stop. Doing. That. Now," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm waiting for Stephanie to write to me and it's been ages and..." then a letter dropped in front of his plate. It was addressed, Fred Weasley. The return address was from an unknown. Fred opened it carefully and then the smell of sunflowers came from the long piece of parchment that had beautiful handwriting on it. It was from Stephanie.

"You gonna read it?" said Rose.

"Not in front of you," he exclaimed. He walked away from the Gryffindor table and ran outside near the lake. He unfolded the parchment again and read to himself.

Dear Fred,

In answer to your question, yes I did get all fifteen of your letters. I only have owl access at my school so I could only write you back when the term started. I'm very excited to come see you at Hogwarts. Oh, and Roxanne knew that I was coming too. I wonder why she didn't tell you. Oh well, the good thing is I'm coming and I'm so excited. I really want you to know that I miss you terribly. My parents grew very fond of you over this summer. Hope you get this soon.

Sincerely,

Stephanie

"Well, maybe this time I'll have her. Maybe this time," he said.


	9. Chapter 8

Lucy-

Weekends. They were a dread for Lucy. Lying on her bed of her dormitory, face drenched from the tears that she was crying. She was so heartbroken. It had only been almost a month since her and Cyrus "broke up". You'd have thought she'd have gotten over it by now, right? WRONG! She was a mess. Cyrus, on the other hand, was busy as a bee. And to put icing on that train wreck of a cake, the Yule Ball was coming soon and of course Little Miss Lucy was dateless.

The door creaked open. It was Molly. Lucy looked hoping it was Cyrus begging for her forgiveness, but again was disappointed and hid her face in the pillow. Molly grunted and walked to Lucy's bed, doing her best to comfort her.

"Come on, Luce. You've been moping around for days! Not days, WEEKS! If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll tell Mum and Dad that you're suicidal and suggest that you see a counselor." This made Lucy arise from her moping and sadness and instead gave her a threatening look.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Oh, I think I would." Molly raised her eyebrows in question. Lucy finally caved. She told her about how last year there were late night strolls and moonlight swims in the lake. Molly's mouth was open the entire time. Finally, there came the breakup.

"I told him that I need to be exclusive. It felt so awful sneaking around like that. I never thought that night would be the last time we..." she choked up and broke down and sobbed loudly into Molly's arms.

"The last time you what?" asked Molly. Lucy rose out of her arms and tossed the hair out of her face.

"The last kiss," she whimpered. Then, she sobbed dramatically in her pillow. Molly placed her hand on Lucy's back and said, "He is so not worth the cry, Sweety."

"You don't know him like I do. He's smart, charming, and he's so nice," she said in her pillow.

Molly stood up from her bed and rolled her eyes. "Guys like that don't deserve girls like you."

Lucy got up from her position and instead lied down on her bed face up. She stared at her canopy. It was a Chinese one that her parents got for her when they were there settling the British and Chinese Ministry of Magic dispute.

"Let's just forget it. He won't come back. Not after what I said." She turned to Molly. Her face was a pain to look at. The mascara had run down her face and made her look like a zombie-like-raccoon. "I'm not going to the Yule Ball." Molly gasped and ran over to her.

"But you have to! Bring a super-hot date and make Cyrus insane with jealousy!" Molly said maliciously.

"Is revenge the only way to go with you? Honestly, have you ever been wrong in one of your relationships? Have you ever just cried over a boy and wished you never let him go?"

Molly felt like she had just been shot after being told, "Happy Birthday,". She stormed out and slammed the door behind her. The force of the slam made the walls vibrate and some things on the wall shake. Lucy looked around the room and fell back into her bed.

Rose-

She was sitting on the bleachers during Quidditch practice. Rose was waiting for Fred. The entire time she didn't even bother to look up. She was just staring at the gigantic ring that Scorpius gave her. It gave her a reassuring feeling. That if anything would happen, good or bad, he was there. Always.  
>Then there was a loud noise, sounds of thunder. Rose bolted up and out of her seat and ran for shelter. She ran and ran down the stairs connected to the bleachers, but then she felt a little dizzy. She fell to her knees and grabbed tightly to the railing to avoid falling. Slowly, she rose and gradually walked step by step. She felt the dizziness come again and this time didn't even bother to stop. She just ran as fast as she could until she reached the bottom of the stairs. She ran out to the field to tell Fred they should start leaving, but tripped over something. She fell on her face, and turned around. She looked at the sky, feeling the rain on her face. She started blacking out and felt herself unable to speak.<p>

Then, a shadow appeared. But, she blacked out immediately as soon as she could get a better look.

********************************

"Can you believe that happened? Just fell down like that."  
>"You sir, are lucky to have found her. She could have died!"<br>"Hey, watch it! That's my cousin you're talking about," said what seemed to be Fred's voice.

Rose's eyes started to slowly opened and came clear of what surrounded her. There was the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team huddling over her. Fred was one of them.

"Rosie! Thank Merlin that you're alright! You gave us a right good scare there, mate."  
>Rosie chuckled, but it hurt to even move a muscle.<br>"Can I have some water?" she asked.

"Of course you can, Dearest. Alright everyone shoo, shoo. This young lady needs her rest," said the nurse shooing the team out of the room. Everyone scuttled out one at a time. Finally, when the last Gryffindor left, the nurse ran to the door and locked it tightly. Rose watched her with a confused face.

"What's going on? Why did I just pass out like that?" asked Rose.

"I don't know, Dear. But I'm going to need you to go through a few medical procedures for me. Just to assure that nothing fatal is happening or if so, isn't contagious."

"Alright," said Rosie. She was feeling a bit nervous. What if someone was following her? What if someone put some kind of hex on her? Who would hate her so much to hex her?

Victoire-

Vicky paced nervously around her room. Something went terribly wrong. She was so scared of what could happen to Teddy. What if he was a werewolf? What if he could charge her by accident? She had books on werewolves piled high next to her desk in her room and hadn't returned them to the library and still talked to Teddy as little as possible since then. Dominique and her were doing some late night studying and Dominique finally gave up.

"Alright, I'm done," she said closing the book.

"No, no, no there has to be something. Okay? Look again," demanded Vicky.

Dominique stood up in protest. She turned around looked Vicky straight in the eye.  
>"Okay, I love you. So very much. So much I'd dodge an Unforgivable Curse for you. But your paranoia, makes me want to shove you down a flight of stairs. I mean, has it ever occurred to you that you may be wrong? Teddy might be normal."<p>

Vicky landed back on her bed. She grunted and put her hands on her head attempting to force the migraine that was taking control of her head.

"But what if he isn't?" she asked. Like she did every day when Dominique asked that question.

"If he is then he's keeping it under control. He must be okay if he's in that condition."

"You make it sound like he's sick."

"You making too big a deal out of this. He might as well be deathly ill."

Vicky glared at her, giving her a, "go to Hell" face. "Your sarcasm enlightens me," she grumbled.

Dominique gave a sly smile and winked.

"We need to take your mind off of this." She took the book away from Vicky's hands and put them on the floor.

"I need some advice and this is where you usually come in handy."

Vicky agreed to this with a slight nod and started listening.

"I have a problem with Lorcan."

"Oh, this sounds interesting," Vicky said.

"I think he just wants to be friends. And I want to tell him I want to be more, but I think that might scare him away and his friendship does mean a lot to me."

"Well, it does seem like a sticky situation you're in. He obviously isn't aware of what's going on, but he should at least have an idea that you have feelings that are more than friendship for him so let him know."

"I can't tell him!" Dominique shouted and stood in protest.

"I'm not saying to actually tell him. You should let him figure it out on his own. Gradually, though. You should make your feelings vague in the beginning and then he'll act the same way, and as your feelings grow stronger, his will too."

"You know, you might actually be right," she realized.

"Of course I am."


	10. Chapter 9

Louis-

Total boredom. That is what Louis Weasley felt the entire first quarter. The Halloween feast was about to start soon, and the entire school was buzzing about it. He would have gone to Hogsmede, but it's for third years and up. He sat through his entire Potions class drawing. He was quite good at it. He was drawing a landscape of a small town in Northern Ireland. He went there when he was nine and couldn't keep the image out of his head. That was his happy place.

BANG! The professor slammed his hand against his sketch book.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I will have to take this," said the professor. Louis slowly lifted his hands off of the desk as if he were being held hostage. The pencil he had in his hand fell out and landed soundly on the floor. The professor snatched it from the desk and strode away. Louis placed his hands slowly on his desk. He looked to the desk next to him. Sitting there was his cousin, Lily and she gave him a helpless look.

'Way to go, Louis.' he thought.

Lysander-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Lysander's entire body was tingling with nervousness. His jaw and fists clenched. Roxanne opened the door. Her eyes widened a little and you could see that she was gasping under her lip.

"Um...Lysander!" she said quite loudly.

"Hi," he said very loudly as well.

They both stood there between the threshold. Awkwardly.

"Won't you come in?" she asked gesturing her hand inward. Lysander nodded and strode nervously in. Her room was a bit different from the other Gryffindor's rooms. It was still the same, but her area of the room was unique. She had a little shelf built over her French dresser that had three little porcelain figurines. On the dresser there were books about the Muggle World and a tiny snow globe of Prague.

"Prague?" Lysander asked while picking it up. Roxanne looked over and chuckled a bit. She nodded.

"It's sort of been a little dream of mine. Where do you want to go?"

"I've always been fascinated by South American culture. Places like Rio and Buenos Aires fascinate me wildly! Have you ever been? To South America, I mean?"

"Once. The summer Fred and I turned thirteen, our family decided to take a trip to Colombia. It had a lot of energy and that sort of made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I like things that are quiet and peaceful."

Lysander nodded and bit his lip. He changed the subject and said, "Anyway, I have something to ask of you."

Roxanne was somewhat anticipating this. She knew she had to reject him, though.

"I sort of already knew." Lysander stood frozen and had his eyes widened and tightened his fist. "Then, what do you say?"

"I can't. I'm with Robert."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!" she said pretty loudly.

"I don't think you do."

"I love Robert." she said again.

"I think you're lying to me, Roxanne." Lysander moved closer, hardly leaving space between them.

"I can trust Robert." This made Lysander step back a bit. "Are you saying that you can't trust me?"

"Yes. I would not want to be with someone whose unfaithful. I know what you did with his sister last year and with Camila De la Vega."

"I only broke up with them so I'd have a chance with you!"

Whoa! Did not expect that. This is when Roxanne put all the pieces of the puzzle together. She went back to their original position where there was barely breathing space between them. "If you're lying to me, say so right now because I am about to fall mindlessly in love with you."

Lysander took the back of her head and placed his lips on hers. He was caressing the her lips with his and they plopped onto her bed. He could smell her scent on her pillows. They smelled like strawberries.

Teddy-

Finally! He caught up with Vicky. He saw her mingling with her fellow Gryffindors and ran to her.

"Teddy!" she said startled.

"We need to talk," he said through heavy breaths. He took Vicky by the arm and she lamely followed. She nearly tripped on the cobblestone walkway. Finally, they made it to the threshold of one of the paths. All you could see were their silhouettes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," she lied.

"You're lying. You're my girlfriend. The normal you would be attached to me at the hip all day. Tell me what's wrong Victoire Weasley."

"It's not important. You might be offended and never want to speak to me again," she said attempting to walk away, but Teddy grabbed both of her arms. He pulled her toward his face and kissed her more passionately than he had before.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, is unimportant when it comes to you. I'm worried about you," he said.

"Can we talk about this later? I really need to be somewhere."

"Fine. Meet me in the Room Of Requirement." She nodded and almost ran off. She turned around and walked fast to Teddy and kissed him on the lips. Hopefully that would not be the last one.

"Don't ever leave me. Promise?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I promise." he smiled and let her go.


	11. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE-

my priority characters are mainly

Rose and Scorpius

Dominique and Lorcan

Lysander and Roxanne

Victoire and Teddy

Lucy and Cyrus

possibly Lily or Fred

so don't be toads pissed at me if I haven't talked about any of the other characters

thanks ;)

OH BTW! This is the last and final chapter! Next season/series will be around soon 3. Will give a notification of the release date!

Rose-

The sharp wisps of air that wreaked of late November filled Rose's lungs. She smelled something rather nasty in the air. Maybe Hugo was cooking up some weird experiment out by the lake. She looked up to the sky to see if there were any storm clouds brewing. Since the incident at the Quidditch field, she was always super afraid of storms. She heard the sound of running feet on the cobblestones.

"Rose! Rose! Ms. Weasley!" shouted an eager voice.

Rose's vibrant red hair made a fan like motion as she turned around to see that it was the nurse from the hospital wing was calling her.

"Oh, Madam. How are you this afternoon?"

She was catching her breath and gasped a heap of air and looked at Rosie. You could have sworn, she was about to cry. But she didn't.

"We need to speak. This is urgent."

"Can it wait until lunch? I have a potions test soon."

"No. I'm afraid this is too important."

More important than potions?

They walked together to the hospital wing even though it was a mile from there, Rosie felt like she was running a marathon. Her feet had grown twice as big as her brother's.

"Please sit." Rosie sat down in the big cushioned chair that the nurse motioned her towards.

"How important is this?"

The nurse sat down and rubbed her forehead. "Very important. You might not want to come back to school in January."

Suddenly Rose sank in her chair scared as Hell.

"What's happened?"

"You remember those medical test that you took?"

"Of course."

"Well..."

Rose brought her head closer and looked eager to hear what was happened to her that day.

"One of them was a pregnancy test."

Rose's eyes stretched over her face. Her world came falling down on her and fell apart completely.

She was pregnant.

She was so scared. She hugged herself tight.

"I'm pregnant?" she said through tears.

"I'm afraid so, dear. An owl has been prepared to tell your parents-"

"No! I should tell my parents this. This is something they shouldn't be notified about in the mail...How long have I been pregnant?"

But she didn't need to ask. She already knew who the father was.

"About six weeks."

"I've forgotten the symptoms of pregnancy. Could you remind me?"

"Well, there's dizziness, sensitivity to smell, breast tenderness, odd cravings, morning nausea, nausea all in all, itching, breast enlargement, swelling of feet, weight gain-"

"Okay, I get the picture. I'll be a mess. Not only that, but I'll be huge!"

"Well, you're pregnant."

"Don't say that. It's sounds to gruesome."

"This is a gruesome thing to talk about with a teenage girl."

Rosie was about to say something but then found the sudden urge to purge. She ran so far outside and hid behind a tree.

"Oh, bollix! What do I tell Scorpius? What do I tell my parents? Oh damn! MY FATHER! This is it. I'm going to be the black sheep of the Weasley Generation!"

The vomit on the ground left residue on the corners of her lips. The stench made her want to hurl even more. The smell of the honeysuckle made a migraine in her head the size of the Ministry of Magic! She was already feeling fatter and she was only in six weeks.

"Hey," said a voice. Rosie shot her head around, seeing that it was her cousin, James, she sighed in relief.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He stood in front of her with one hand in his pocket and the other grasping his backpack strap. He looked at her uncertainly and broadened his eyes along with his brows. "Have you been crying?"

She was. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her face looked like it was towel dried.

"Nnn-nooooo," she bluntly lied. What gave it away? Knowing Rose Weasley, she is half her mother and half her father. Neither of which are experts at bottling up their emotions. Rosie's tears were making a puddled stain on Jame's jacket. He frowned in disappointment and a little embarrassment because some crazy red head was crying into his jacket. He patted her back and tried convincing her to come back to his dorm to talk. She gave in and he somewhat carried her.

AFTER HER TALK WITH JAMES-

"Oh!" Jame's reaction was, "OH!"

"Well you see-" Rosie continued.

"NO!" He interjected. Rose gave him a questionable look. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"This is not aloud to happen! You are supposed to have kids after you get married! That was the plan! Not shag up with Malfoy and make another Spawn of Satan!"

"He's not THAT bad," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"He is from a family with a bad reputation. Imagine how his parents will feel! Have you even told him?"

"No! I just found out today! I need to cope with this!"

"Well, you can't hide it forever! And I mean it this time! You can't hide a pregnancy forever!"

"I get it James!"

"Fine! Just tell him before you start to get big!"

"That'll take another week!"

"That's good enough!"

END!

Much appreciate it if you comment. Give me some suggestions or whatever!


End file.
